


cupid ain't a lie (arrow got your name on it)

by dilse



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Dreamsharing, Enemies to Lovers, Eventual Smut, Fluff and Angst, Gryffindor Kim Taehyung | V, Jealous Kim Taehyung | V, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pining, Quidditch, Slytherin Jeon Jungkook, best friends vmin, but not really, side namjin, side yoonmin
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-11
Updated: 2018-09-30
Packaged: 2019-01-31 23:46:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12692655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dilse/pseuds/dilse
Summary: Valentine's day has a surprise for Taehyung and Jeongguk, and it doesn't involve them falling off the brooms or crazy potions accidents.





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> will beta later. enjoy!

 

━━━★

 

 

“And Gryffindor wins!”

 

A myriad of enthusiastic hollering and the resulting booing laced with the shouts of disappointment echo around the quidditch pitch as his feet hit the wet, slightly muddy ground. The sun was high up in the clear blue sky without a single cloud in sight during the match, but the remaining chill of the last night's downpour still made him shudder. He brushes off the bead of sweat clinging to his brow with a careless swipe as his teammates gradually land around him, pulling him into a ritualistic group hug that was overwhelmingly tight he almost feared he fractured couple of ribs.

 

“Fucking brat.”

 

It was whispered under breath, but with enough venom to sting that Taehyung turns around.

 

“Oh come on Jiminie, we won.” Taehyung stresses, sidling up to his best friend and sneaking a hand around his shoulders.

 

“But _he_ still caught the snitch.” Jimin grits out, glaring daggers at the general vicinity of where the Slytherin team currently mourning over their loss, while simultaneously carrying their seeker on their shoulders, and in one pale hand there’s the golden snitch clutched tight as its delicate wings flutter weakly through the gaps of his long, dragon leather covered fingers.  For a single, suspended moment in time their eyes meet over the busy crowd, big doe eyes staring into his own through sweaty raven bangs. A one corner of his lips lifts into a full-blown Slytherin smirk and the intensity of his gaze makes Taehyung’s stomach swoop that he quickly looks away, throwing a scowl at him.

 

“See! _See_?” Jimin bellows, his eyes wide. “Morgana’s tits. He has the gall to smirk and rub the snitch on our faces. Fucking show off.” Jimin is practically seething with fury now, his cheeks turning slightly red. Taehyung feels the undeniable weight of a burning gaze on the back of his head and feels the heat creep up his neck, for a reason unbeknownst to him.

 

Beads of sweat run down his spine and the uniform feels fucking hot, all he needs is a cold shower in the lockers before making a beeline to the great hall to grab something to eat and straight to the library. He still have to finish his three feet essay on Venomous Tentacula for the Herbology class come morning. He winces.

 

“He’s just doing that to provoke us. We’d better not give in and boost his basilisk sized ego some more.” Taehyung quips as they trudge towards the lockers among the congratulations, hugs and the pats on back thrown their way. Jimin just huffs. Taehyung sighs.

 

“We still have another match with Slytherin in two months. For Merlin’s sake, you’re one of the best young seekers Gryffindor has ever had-”

 

“Who couldn’t once snatch the snitch from under Jeon Jeongguk’s stupid, big nose.” Jimin interrupts, and his face equivalents to someone who tasted an alarming amount of cockroach clusters. Taehyung snorts, and then descends into a fit of giggles as he sets his firebolt down on the bench.

 

“But to be honest, his nose isn’t that bad. It’s kind of big but it suits his face.” He swallows down the absurd words _I find it adorable_ and is glad he didn’t ever let it out as Jimin turns around and crosses his arms in front of his chest, raising an eyebrow.

 

“Really? That’s what you got from what I said? Unbelievable Kim Taehyung. It must have been that you always hang-”

 

“Oh there you are!” Jimin’s rant is cut midway and Taehyung heaves a breath of relief, but it’s short lived as the rest of the team comes in, grinning madly.

 

“Race to the showers? Losers get to stay!”

 

 

━━━★

 

 

“Bloody hell, why can't I remember these.” Taehyung groans, gaining quite a few admonishing glances his way.

 

“I think you did enough for today.” Namjoon chuckles, peering over his reading glasses. Taehyung slumps bodily onto his Advanced Potions Making textbook, muffling his whine.

 

“You played great this morning. You scored seven goals, that’s impressive.” Namjoon continues,  scribbling over a parchment with his quill. Taehyung shifts to take a peek and his head spins when he lands his eyes at the cover of _New_ _Theory_ _Of_ _Numerology_. Expect Namjoon to take extra Arithmancy classes for his NEWTs.

 

“I think we got lucky today.” Taehyung says, absentmindedly doodling a Kneazle on the corner of a crumpled paper.

 

“And that’s because?”

 

“I mean, it’s partially, no, majorly because Slytherin captain was absent and his substitute sucked Merlin’s balls at being a decent keeper.”

 

“Gryffindor won with a gap of 80 points.”

 

“And Slytherin caught the snitch.” Taehyung can’t help but feel like a hypocrite for fretting over this single fact while he advised Jimin not to, just couple hours before.

 

Namjoon chuckles again, shaking his head. “I assume Jimin is not in his best mood at the moment.” The Ravenclaw says, flashing his dimpled grin.

 

“He most certainly isn’t.” Taehyung grins back. “He ditched me for practicing instead of our study session at here.”

 

“He should practice extra _hard_ then.” A familiar voice laced heavily with snark drawls and Taehyung startles, turning around to inflict his most vicious glare upon the looming figure clad in a flurry of black and green.

 

“What are _you_ doing here?” Taehyung snaps, although he lowers his volume when Madam Pince clears her throat from where she’s dusting an enormous tattered leather-bound book.

 

Jeongguk raises one of his perfectly carved eyebrows. “Studying, of course.” He states as though it’s as obvious as a Threstal in a flock of Pixies. In the next second, Taehyung finds himself seated next to the said annoyance. “And the only seats available were in here, right Yoongi hyung?”

 

A noncommittal grunt follows and that’s when Taehyung notices the other Slytherin’s presence, Min Yoongi, the very captain and the keeper of Slytherin team. His eyes immediately takes in the bandage wrapped over the length of his left forearm, the result of a potions explosion occurred courtesy of his Hufflepuff potions partner, Hoseok. Taehyung believes the reason for the Slytherin to not hurl a stinging hex at him was in light of the two of them being very good friends, no matter how absurd and impossible it sounds.

 

“Yo Yoongi.”

 

“Namjoon.” Yoongi nods in greeting, faintest of smiles gracing his lips.

 

“Up for a drink at Hogsmead this weekend?”

 

“As long as I won’t get caught in the crossfire of you and Seokjin shooting nauseating heart eyes at each other.” Yoongi retorts, and Namjoon’s ears turn scarlet. Jeongguk snickers while Taehyung tries his best to not choke on his snort.

 

“I’ll also bring Jimin. You won’t get lonely in case I get… preoccupied.” Namjoon suggests and Yoongi falls silent. A beat later he nods.

 

“Not a very bad idea. Sure.” He agrees and Namjoon smiles at him. Taehyung catches the way Jeongguk’s eyes are glinting ominously at his words in his peripheral view. Not a good sign at all. Taehyung can practically see how the cogwheels of the Slytherin’s brain spinning rapidly to scheme up something evil which will most likely –definitely- end Taehyung up in deep shit. Suddenly a realisation dawns in on him.

 

“Wait, but why didn’t Jimin tell me any of his plans for Hogsmead?” Taehyung demands, a grim expression overtaking his face.

 

“Oh.” Namjoon bites his lip, thinking. “I believe you said to him and I quote, _that one day in February isn’t special_.”

 

Taehyung blinks. “And, it equivalents to _I’m not interested in shopping and having fun in Hogsmead,_ how?” He asks drily.

 

Namjoon shrugs. “You can always join us.” He offers with another smile.

 

“And watch two of you snogging sprawled on the table?” He looks pointedly at Namjoon who ducks his head, sheepishly touching the back of his neck. And to add that, it’s also not like Taehyung didn’t know about the mutual raging crush which the Gryffindor seeker and the Slytherin captain sported for each other. He has no intention to interrupt their _unofficial_ double date.

 

“I guess I’m going on my own then.” He concludes, sulking. Hoseok is out of the question as he’d definitely have a date with his longtime girlfriend.

 

“I guess Jeongguk here can go with you. Can’t you Jeongguk?”

 

Taehyung whirls around to look into the alarmingly placid face of Min Yoongi so fast he almost feels the tendrils of his neck snapping. “I… what?” 

 

“You said you need a companion, and Jeongguk can obviously lend a hand with your shopping trip.”  Yoongi concludes in a dismissive manner, dipping his quill into the ink and writing down on a parchment in an impressive speed, leaving no room for arguments.

 

“But-”

 

“Come on. Where’s the fun in wandering around on your own? Plus you always went in there with Jimin, or with us. Not alone.” Namjoon cuts in and Taehyung looks at him with half disbelief and half betrayal. How could Namjoon send him off alone with the evil spawn of Salazar himself?

 

“I think I-”

 

“I’ll go with him.”

 

This time he gets intruded by the taunting voice of the young Slytherin and Taehyung stares at him, flabbergasted. The distinct sparkle of a challenge in Jeongguk’s eyes initiates a sudden rush of blood to his head and Taehyung meets his gaze, dead on. He’s not going to back off a challenge, especially if the opponent is a certain Jeon Jeongguk.

 

“I’m in.”

 

 

 ━━━★

 

 

Taehyung feels delirious and he has a sneaking suspicion that he’s under the Imperius curse because there’s no chance he agreed to this in a whole conscious state.

 

Contrary to popular belief, Kim Taehyung and Jeon Jeongguk are not sworn enemies. They are far from that, but they were not friends in any way, shape or form. They’re kind of an acquaintances, Taehyung concludes, who tolerate each other and hang out together for flying sessions and helping one another out in Potions and Transfiguration. He’s in it mostly for the perks, he insists, and the competitiveness and the sheer energy he feels in his bones whenever they’re flying together wouldn’t hurt. Jeongguk is an ace at Potions, Taehyung gloomily reminisces, as expected from a pureblood Slytherin, and obviously Slughorn’s favourite student.  He’s a little slacking in Transfiguration, but it’s nowhere near terrible, he always gets the fourth highest marks below Taehyung who holds the second spot. He still can’t fathom the reason Jeongguk approached him for help instead of going to that Ravenclaw girl who gets the top marks, making googly eyes at him and being more than happy to tutor him. He scoffs, as though he couldn’t see how desperately she tries to get closer to the Slytherin golden boy. He grimaces, even though Jeongguk pays her no attention by feigning obliviousness and holding true to his Slytherin roots. Taehyung rolls his eyes at himself, it’s not like that he _cares_.    

 

He casts a sceptical eye to his right and takes in the sight of Jeongguk casually strolling alongside, hands tucked into the pockets of his winter coat. He’s a stark contrast against the pink heart decorations and the bouquets of various red roses visible through the shop windows. Dressed completely in black from head to toe, he looks out of the place. But Taehyung can’t deny the nagging whisper of his treacherous mind that he looks good in his all black clothes, in fact he looks so fucking attractive that Taehyung can barely avert his eyes from his toned chest discernible through his fitted black turtleneck sweater. He always knew Jeongguk had a great body which he kept so in shape, it was apparent the way his thick thighs strain against his tight quidditch gear when he flies effortlessly on his firebolt-

 

Taehyung pauses in his tracks, shaking his head to let the sanity sink in again. Just what in the name of Merlin he had for breakfast? Maybe he was allergic to Pea soup.

 

“You wanna go in?”

 

“Huh?” Taehyung glances confusedly at Jeongguk who has his eyebrow raised; one of his many annoying habits that makes Taehyung’s skin itch. A beat later that annoying smirk comes into his view and Taehyung’s itch grows wilder.

 

Taehyung peers ahead the direction Jeongguk’s smug face pointing at, and the pink letters reading _Madam_ _Puddifoot’s_ _tea_ _shop_ glares back at him. He stares in horror as a couple step inside of the shop with a jingle of bells and promptly get showered in a rain of pink confetti by the golden cherubs hovering above. He involuntarily chokes as he spots familiar faces lounging around the round tables covered in obnoxiously pink lacy napkins which are currently being admired by Seokjin, while Namjoon stares at him as though he was in some kind of a daze. The table next to them is occupied by Jimin who’s sipping his coffee from a china tea cup, a dark flush to his face and Min Yoongi sitting opposite of him, looking rather constipated and flustered at the same time. It’s obvious that the latter got tricked and got dragged in here instead for a drink at _Three_ _Broomsticks_. Taehyung is certain that Seokjin is behind it.

 

“Bloody hell.”

 

“So, you wanna go in?” Jeongguk asks again, unperturbed and Taehyung staves off his urge to cast a _Petrificus_ _Totalus_ on the smirking bastard.

 

“Of course not you git!” He shrieks, and gains the attention of some passer-by’s who whisper amongst themselves and descend into excited squeals as the recognition of who they are seeps in. Taehyung closes his eyes and takes a long breath to brace himself for the impending doom.

 

“Then why did you stop right here?”

 

“I was thinking, okay?” Taehyung retorts, dragging Jeongguk by his sleeve to a corner, cringing when he hears the distinct snap of a camera. Jeongguk remains unbothered by the noise of giggling that follows, only fixing Taehyung with a scrutinising gaze. “Actually I was thinking… about gifting a copy of… Beedle the Bard to Namjoon hyung,” he scrambles around, “since y’know… he loves reading stuff.” He shrinks at his own lie, but it’s not like he can admit he was analysing Jeon Jeongguk’s goddamn thighs that he forgot his whereabouts.

 

“Beedle the Bard… to Namjoon hyung…” Jeongguk echoes, his face nothing short of sceptical. “If you say so, Taehyung.” He quips coolly, and Taehyung feels like throwing himself headfirst into the black lake. Bloody Slytherins with their annoying talent of detecting the truth amongst a pool of lies.

 

“Oh come in, don’t be shy.”  

 

Both of their heads snap up at the honeyed voice, startled. The woman standing few feet away from them has long platinum blond hair, and skin so pale she almost fades into the snowy background. She has sharp yet delicate features, and a basket filled with many pink wrappings dangles from her hand. Her smile is alluring it tugs at the back of his mind for a memory of something he had read a while ago. A veela, he finally concludes, no wonder she’s this pretty.

 

He unconsciously shifts close to Jeongguk, who in turn places his hand at the small of his back. Taehyung suppresses his gasp at the sudden peculiar gesture to observe how the woman’s eyes tracks the interaction.

 

“Sorry, but we’re on our way to Dervish and the Banges,” Taehyung smiles politely at her, intent on getting away from here as fast as possible. The last thing he needs for them is to fall into the allure of a veela, on Valentine’s Day of all days.  He leans closer to Jeongguk, half covering the Slytherin for a good measure. He doesn’t know why, but it seems like an appropriate thing to do. Jeongguk’s hand wraps itself around his waist at that. Taehyung tries not to bite on his lip too hard til it bleeds.

 

The woman lets out a tinkling laugh at that.  “Younglings like you two should enjoy on a special day like today, shouldn’t you? Our tea shop is the perfect place for romantic dates.” She gestures with an elegant hand to the entrance, smile all kinds of inviting.

 

Taehyung splutters indignantly. “We are not dating,” he proclaims, shoving Jeongguk with an elbow to his side. “Not him, definitely.”

 

“The feeling is mutual.” Jeongguk agrees with a scoff. Taehyung takes a moment to flip a finger at him.

 

“Oh,” the woman muses, watching them with something akin to amusement. “But you surely do look like a couple.”

 

Just as Taehyung mouth opens in a protest the woman shakes her head at them, conveniently silencing him. She skims through her basket, which seems to be loaded with multi shaped sweets covered with pink and red wrappings upon further inspection. She seems not pleased with what she finds though, as she digs further to unearth two hideous heart shaped ones wrapped in gold, letting out a content sigh.

 

“Here,” she quips, palm outstretched. Taehyung just looks at it even more confused.

 

“Take it, it’s chocolates.” She shoves them into his hand with a chuckle and steps back. “To cheer you up.” She adds, taking a thorough once over of them which makes Taehyung shift on his feet bit uncomfortably. “I think you both need it.” She finishes with a wink before disappearing with a swish of her fancy robes into the shop.

 

“Well, that wasn’t so bad.” Taehyung hums, breaking the silence. When he doesn’t get a response he turns to see Jeongguk frowning into the distance, seemingly deep in thought.

 

“What’s wrong?”

 

“Nothing,” Jeongguk shrugs, frown still marring his face. “You probably should put these away.”

 

Taehyung rolls his eyes, taking one and heftily unwrapping it.

 

“I wouldn't eat that if I were you.” Jeongguk says, glaring at the heart shaped chocolate so intensely that someone would think it'd burst into flames any moment. “Seriously don’t, Kim.”

 

“Aww.” Taehyung makes a cooing noise at the back of his throat. “Are you perhaps, worried about me, Jeon?”

 

Jeongguk doesn't say anything but stares at him with those inexplicable eyes, making Taehyung squirm inside. Taehyung looks away with a cough.

 

“Anyway, who told you that I’m gonna eat this?” Taehyung leers, eyes twinkling. “It’s for you.”

 

Jeongguk eyebrows rise in question before his head cocks to the side challengingly. “Make me.”

 

And Taehyung will.

 

“Oh. Are you afraid? Is that the reason you won’t touch this innocent piece of chocolate with a ten feet wand? I thought you were better than this, Jeongguk. Honestly, what a shame as a Slyther-”

 

In the next second Taehyung finds himself inches apart from Jeongguk’s face, too close that he could practically count his rather pretty eyelashes.

 

“Don't you _dare_ finish that.” Jeongguk spits, eyes flashing.

 

“Scaredy Slytherins.” He sings without a hitch. “Oh wow, it even rhymes.”

 

His back hits the brick wall as a wand points to his throat. Taehyung’s breath stutters. His heart speeds up, stomach fluttering with anticipation.

 

“I’ll get back for that later, Taehyung.” Jeongguk says, voice husky. “But for now, share with me.”

 

“What?”

 

“I'll do it. But you have to eat that thing too.”

 

“Why? Because you think it's poisoned that you might wanna drag me to the grave with yourself?” Taehyung retorts cheekily.

 

Jeongguk smirks. “I thought you Gryffindors were so  brave that even death couldn't faze you.”

 

“You little fucker. Alright.”

 

Jeongguk pulls back with a charming smile, and Taehyung lets out a breath he didn't know he held back. He takes the chocolate in hand again and looks at Jeongguk who's observing him. “Open up.”

 

Jeongguk obediently opens his mouth, although kind of surprised, and Taehyung shivers at the feeling of his fingers lightly touching the boy’s lips. They felt soft and warm.

 

Taehyung quickly tosses the rest into his own mouth, not dwelling on the sudden thought of touching Jeongguk’s lips again.

 

He definitely is allergic to Pea soup.

 

“Since we’re still functioning wizards and not suddenly turned into garden gnomes, surely it wasn’t poisoned.” Taehyung says rolling his eyes, continuing down the road past gossiping students.

 

“If you keep walking this slow I might have to levitate you. What are you, a flobberworm?”

 

“Sod off.”

 

━━━★

 

 

That night Taehyung dreams of a familiar figure pressing him against the same brick wall and kissing him until his chapped lips from cold turn warm and moist.

 

_“So pretty.” The Jeongguk look alike whispers pulling back, his thumb gently tracing Taehyung’s bottom lip. “Wanted to do that for a long time.”_

 

_“Then why didn’t you?” Taehyung breathes, shivering as a chilly gust of wind rushes past._

 

_“Shh, just come here.” Jeongguk gathers him into his arms, and Taehyung tangles his hands around the boy’s neck as the warmth sinks deeper through the layers of his clothes. It actually feels so nice. And almost cozy._

 

_“Jeongguk?”_

 

_“Mmm?”_

 

_“Nothing.” Taehyung says, staring at the way Jeongguk’s eyelashes flutter, brushing against the top of his flushed cheeks. “It’s just, your eyes are so beautiful. I’m kind of jealous.”_

 

_Jeongguk looks caught off guard for a moment, blinking, and then settles in for a somewhat shy smile. Taehyung doesn’t know whether the pinkish flush visible on his cheeks are due to cold or for the compliment. Probably the former, Taehyung thinks._

 

_Taehyung kind of gasps when Jeongguk slowly cards a hand through his hair, feeling the softness of long brown bangs. “And I really like your hair. Specially when it’s long and falls over your eyes.”_

 

_“Are you complimenting me?” Taehyung grins, enjoying the way Jeongguk’s fingers playing with the strands._

 

_“Yeah. Why not?”_

 

_Taehyung is taken aback by the sincerity of his voice. “Would you like it if I kept it down?”_

 

_Jeongguk ponders over it, and then the smirk appears. “I’d love it.”_

 

_Taehyung hits him, right on his chest but then he grabs a fistful of his coat to slot their lips together, giggles getting muffled into the kiss. They kiss for a while, and then part with a wet sound, heavy panting filling the space between them._

 

_Jeongguk cups the side of his face again, his palm so big and warm against his cheek._

 

_“Hope I’ll see you again,” he whispers, gaze intent and words sounding like a promise. “Like this.”_

 

_“Me too.” His answer comes in a rush, and Jeongguk’s smile is soft at that._

 

 

And it’s the last thing he remembers before he wakes up in a tangle of sheets, eyes wide open, positively mortified.

 

 

“What the _actual_ fuck.”

 

 

━━━★

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is what happens when you reread hp for the 986789th time #sorrynotsorry ;p
> 
> ps: taekookmin are sixth years while the hyungs are in their seventh year
> 
> hmu on my [twitter](https://twitter.com/jeonkukoo) if you wanna chat ^^


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> dedicated to the bday boy tae, i hope you get all the love you deserve baby! (from guk,,, i kid i kid)
> 
> im sorry for this super late update, i was so busy with my finals and uni in general. but i read all your comments and thank you so much for the love, it means so much <333

━━━★

 

 

“So you’re telling me that you had a wet dream of Jeon Jeongguk manhandling you and snogging you silly- oh fuck that hurt Tae!”

 

Jimin rubs the sore spot on his arm with a pout and Taehyung glares at him, the jar of _Fleetwood’s High-Finish Handle Polish_ now lying innocently on the floor.

 

“Can you be any louder? And it was _not_ a wet dream.”

 

“Whatever. It still ended up giving you a boner.”

 

“ _Jimin!_ ”

 

“Okay okay. I’ll stop. I promise.” Jimin surrenders with his hands raised, but the vexed grin on his face says otherwise. Taehyung just shakes his head at him, knowing fully well that Jimin is not going to let him live this one down.

 

“If anything, it gave me chills. If felt so real.”

 

Taehyung zones out, drifting off to the dream where he could still relive the way Jeongguk’s lips moulded so perfectly against his own, fitting together like a missing puzzle piece. His lips were a bit chapped, but surprisingly so soft that Taehyung couldn’t get enough of them, almost drunk in the way he threaded his fingers through Jeongguk’s silky hair to get _more_ . Taehyung remembers biting too hard on his bottom lip that Jeongguk whimpered a little in pain, but he quickly made up for his mistake by caressing soothingly along his cheekbones with his thumbs. Somewhere along their teeth clinked together and they pulled apart, shy giggles escaping their mouths at their inexperience and messiness. It was so sweet, but the same time scary enough as Taehyung found that he actually liked it, or maybe even _loved_ it.

 

“Tae?”

 

When Taehyung looks at Jimin, every trace of teasing is gone, and instead the confusion on his face is evident with a trace of curiosity.

 

“Yeah?”

 

“What did you mean that it felt real?”

 

“Nothing,” Taehyung dismisses, waving his hand. “It's probably me over thinking as usual.”

 

“Oh.” Jimin sits on his bed, putting on a sock as he glances at Taehyung seriously. “But you know that you can tell me anything at anytime right?”

 

“Of course.” Taehyung smiles genuinely, “you're my best friend.”

 

“Right back at you.”

 

“Then you must tell me all the details of your little date yesterday,” Taehyung says with a smirk, satisfied in the way Jimin’s cheeks rapidly dusting with pink.

 

“It wasn’t a _date_ , you moron.”

 

“Whatever you say, Chim.”

 

“It wasn’t!”

 

“Says the one who went on a _little trip_ to the goddamn _Madam Puddifoot’s_ on the goddamn Valentine’s day with his goddamn crush who he’s been practically drooling all over since-” Taehyung lifts his hands in an exaggerated manner, “-since _forever_?”

 

Jimin is rendered speechless for a moment but then he whines. “Jin hyung fucking _tricked_ us you imbecile.”

 

Taehyung can’t stop his laughter at that, falling onto his bed and clutching his stomach. Jimin scowls at him disapprovingly.

 

“I don’t know why I am still friends with you.”

 

“Because you love me, duh.” Taehyung says grinning, “what did Min Yoongi say, though. He seemed quite happy to be there.”

 

Jimin sighs but the smile he tries so hard to muffle is quite obvious. “He said all the pink made him suffocated and nauseated-”

 

Taehyung snorts.

 

“-and asked me for a walk near the black lake instead to get some fresh air.”

 

Taehyung wolf whistles. “Slytherins really have a unique, constipated way of asking someone out.”

 

“Shut up, Tae.” Jimin groans, covering his face with his hands.

 

Taehyung drops the act and smiles at Jimin fondly. “I’m really happy it worked out for you Jiminnie.”

 

Jimin removes his hands from assaulting his own face and smiles back, eyes forming little crescents. “Thanks mate.”

 

Taehyung hums in delight, running his hand through his too long hair which probably needed a cut since two months ago and then sulkily looking at his firebolt in the state of been half polished. “Gotta go. We’re going to be late.”

 

Jimin looks at him funnily. “Like that?”

 

“What do you mean?”

 

“You haven’t even fixed your hair Tae. Seriously how can you even manage to walk properly without tripping with that curtain of hair?”

 

Taehyung flushes, his mind betraying him again and taking him back to the places he insists he doesn’t want to revisit.

 

“Excuse me and I can see perfectly fine, thank you. And this is going to be my new casual bed hair look. Soon everyone will be trying this out.” He adds smugly with a wink.

 

Jimin rolls his eyes. “I honestly feel sad for all the first years idolizing you. This hair is just tragic.”

 

“Don’t be jealous. And can we go now? Don’t wanna miss out on the desserts.”

 

━━━★

 

 

The main hall is crowded and equally noisy as always when Taehyung enters, only with the exception of almost every pair of eyes directly or discreetly tuning on him, hushed whispers following. Taehyung is absolutely not a stranger to the stares and gossips, but this collective attention on him so early in the morning manages to put him off a bit.

 

“Why is everyone staring at me? I didn’t forget the pants right?”

 

“Must be because of your hair. I told you it’s that horrendous.” Jimin snorts, making his way to the Gryffindor table.

 

Taehyung makes an offended noise and is ready for a comeback when suddenly he feels that familiar weight of a lingering gaze, eyes wandering around just to meet with a particular Slytherin’s who seems to be peculiarly startled by his appearance. Jeongguk’s hand is paused midway with his flute of pumpkin juice, big doe eyes inspecting him as if he’s seen him for the very first time. The girl sitting next to him always, -Lee Halla if Taehyung remembers correctly- slings an arm around him and whispers something to his ear, effectively making Jeongguk glare at her but not pushing her away either. The Slytherin averts his eyes so that they’re now levelled with his unfinished breakfast again and for some reason, Halla’s chuckles make Taehyung feel the beginnings of a headache.

 

“What the fuck was that?” Jimin whispers after they’ve sat down in a corner, already digging into a bowl of mashed potatoes.

 

Taehyung shrugs, twirling his fork and mindlessly poking at his omelette. “No idea.”

 

“Weird.” Jimin says, munching thoughtfully on a piece of lettuce and the sight would’ve been hilarious if not for Taehyung’s mind drifting off to the earlier encounter with Jeongguk.

 

“Maybe this will give you a hint.”

 

A copy of the latest edition of _Daily Prophet_ drops in front of him before the seat next to him gets occupied, Hoseok winking at him before he takes an apple from the bowl and biting into it.

 

Taehyung just blinks at the hufflepuff, eyebrows raised.

 

“Read it.” Hoseok says, abruptly turning around and greeting the brunette Seventh year girl next to him with an enthusiastic kiss to her mouth.

 

“Gross,” Jimin grimaces when they finally break apart, and Taehyung wholeheartedly agrees with that.

 

Hoseok just rolls his eyes and ignores them to press another kiss to her cheek as she gets up to leave for her class. “Don’t be such prudes.”

 

“I’m not reading this crap hobi,” Taehyung exclaims instead of throwing a comeback at him, narrowing his eyes at the offending heap of papers. “I’d gladly help Hagrid feed his blast-ended skrewts than dumping my head in this utter garbage.”

 

Hoseok sighs, exasperated. “Don’t be so dramatic, Tae. Don’t you want to know the reason why everyone including the whole Gryffindor table ogling at you like you suddenly grew unicorn lashes?”

 

Taehyung abruptly turns to look around him, catching a handful of his housemates gawking at him and murmuring to one another, and Taehyung swears he saw his quidditch teammates -except Jimin who’s equally befuddled as Taehyung-  snickering at him not so subtly. He briefly wonders if chaos have surfaced in the _Department of Magical Law Enforcement_ or his mother has again picked a petty fight with the _Aurors_.

 

He rolls his eyes. Merlin he hopes not.

 

Having enough of this entire ordeal, Taehyung takes a long breath for moral support and does the unthinkable, taking a look at the newspaper with distaste.

 

It’s the same kind of bullshit as every time, elaborated myths about the Unspeakables and how the minister of magic hides a giant thestral in his backyard (Taehyung snorts at this one), special offers for Nimbus 2001 and-

 

Taehyung feels his mouth go slack at the picture he’s seeing right now, eyes going wide at the loop of him getting pressed into the brickwall in slow motion, the figure clad in black descending upon him instantly and Taehyung’s hands wrapping around his shoulders as if he is-

 

 

**_Star Crossed lovers caught kissing- Exclusive!_ **

 

 

The obnoxiously bolded letters say, and Taehyung stares in sheer disbelief.

 

“Why you- the fuck is this Tae?” Jimin sputters but Taehyung tunes him out to read further, hoping he’s somehow seen it wrong.

 

 

_A famous phrase say that true love has no boundary, and it got proven when we found these two young love birds kissing so passionately in front of the Madam Puddifoot’s tea shop on Valentine’s day, obviously on their way to a date. The famous Auror Jeon’s heir, the Slytherin’s Golden Boy and Star Seeker Jeon Jeongguk, and Kim Taehyung; Hogwarts’ sweetheart, the most gorgeous Chaser ever and the son of the powerful witch Kim who’s the head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement, couldn’t seem to get enough of each other as they heatedly locked lips out in the open, and the fond sparkle shined in the Gryffindor's eyes as he fed chocolate to his secret lover made our hearts swoon._

 

_“We saw it coming long ago,” a reliable source who wished to stay anonymous told us, “Jeon is so whipped for Kim that he carried almost all the heavy bags on his own when they went shopping for hours in Hogsmeade.”_

 

_According to our personal opinion, Jeon makes a good boyfriend and hopefully a good husband to Kim, if things worked on their favour. We genuinely hope the old, infamous Kim-Jeon rivalry won’t be a massive hurdle in this fated, heart wrenching story of star crossed lovers._

 

_(turn to page 11 for the detailed history of Kim-Jeon rivalry since 1937)_

 

_Another trusted anonymous source disclosed this juicy news with blushing cheeks when we asked them for the places the couple visited. “They disappeared for a long time at Shrieking Shack, and when they came back, Jeongguk’s hair was disheveled and Taehyung was wearing a Slytherin scarf around his neck.”_

 

_Well, that totally gives us a clue that they had quite an intimate mo-_

 

 

Taehyung hurriedly throws the damned paper away as if he were struck, his face flaming red.

 

“What the fuck,” he whispers incredulously to himself, “this is fucking madness.”

 

He hears a wild cough and turns around to see Hoseok patting Jimin’s back to ease him. “Wow,” Jimin says after he’s calmed down, gaze still on the article, “that was wild.”

 

“Wait, you don’t think this crap is real, do you?” Taehyung asks in a hushed whisper, making an effort to not draw anymore attention to their little group.  But he notices few necks craning to overhear what he says so he sighs, taking out his wand to cast a quick _Muffliato_ around them.

 

Hoseok shrugs with a grin, “I see what I see.”

 

“ _Hyung,”_ Taehyung pleads and Hoseok easily relents, smiling at him.

 

“If you say so then, Tae.”

 

Taehyung sighs with relief and turns to Jimin, who’s still looking at him with a guarded expression.

 

“Jiminnie?”

 

“I don’t know Tae,” he starts, looking uncertain, “that photo of you-”

 

“-was probably taken when Jeongguk goddamn pushed me and put his wand against my throat.” Taehyung huffs at him. “How fucking romantic.” He adds sarcastically.

 

Jimin opens his mouth but closes it again. He contemplates for a while and then speaks again in a resigned voice. “That doesn’t explain why you were wearing his scarf though.”

 

Taehyung neglects the weird fluttering feeling in his stomach at the question. “I was quite literally freezing myself into an icecube and he threw me his scarf saying he was not interested in carrying my body back to the castle if I died on the way,” he says with a scoff.

 

“Rude,” Jimin says scandalised.

 

“I know right,” Taehyung quips, relaxed as finally Jimin believed in him. His eyes wander involuntarily to the Slytherin table again to find Jeongguk who has now seated between Halla and also Min Yoongi, both paying their rapt attention to the Seeker as he says something to them with a frown coloring his face. Taehyung looks away hurriedly when Yoongi suddenly catches his gaze and smirks at him, feeling flustered all of a sudden.

 

 

━━━★

 

 

“And I expect this to be done in pairs.”

 

Taehyung groans inwardly as Slughorn announces with an enthusiastic clap, and students start to move hastily to gather the ingredients or to their partners. He turns to Jimin and shares a meaningful look with him before the latter went over to his potions partner, a blonde Slytherin girl. It has been somewhat a ritual of Hogwarts after the war, to mingle and pair up with other houses when doing group work, professor McGonagall has told it was to strengthen inter-house relationships. For as long as he remembers, Jeongguk has been his partner in everything, be it potions or transfiguration, and Taehyung found it quite suspicious that McGonagall herself appointed Jeongguk as his designated partner when others were given a chance to choose anyone they liked.

 

He doesn't get much time to wallow as Jeongguk strides over to him with calm steps, face nonchalant as he places all the necessary ingredients on their shared table.

 

“Stop daydreaming and descend to earth, Kim.”

 

Jeongguk says as his greeting, and Taehyung rolls his eyes as he flips the tattered pages of his _Advanced_ _Potion_ _Making_ book to the potion they're going to brew.

 

“I was waiting for your command, Almighty Master of Potions.” Taehyung shoots back with a derisive scoff.

 

Jeongguk doesn't say anything more as he orders him to add shrivelfig into the cauldron in a curt tone. They're brewing the Elixir to Induce Euphoria, and it's not that complex so Taehyung hopes they’d finish this quickly enough. Taehyung still has difficulty looking straight into Jeongguk’s face, for his eyes find themselves drifting off to his plush, pink lips and his mind simultaneously playing the image of him pressing his own against them in his dream. And what happened in the morning doesn't make it any easier, the god forbidden article making everything ten times more awkward.

 

“We need to talk,” Taehyung suddenly says, and Jeongguk whirls around to look at him, expression yet again unreadable. “About, you know… that article.”

 

Jeongguk is silent for awhile again, but Taehyung notices how he casts a fleeting glance at his hair, and Taehyung suddenly feels self conscious that it's somehow a bad idea of his to let it fall over his eyes. But a voice in his mind whispers that _“it's not, Jeongguk finds you beautiful like that, didn't he tell you in the dream?”_ and Taehyung is mortified at the fact of him even considering Jeongguk’s opinion about his looks.

 

“Ignore it,” Jeongguk finally says, snapping Taehyung back to the reality from his duel with his own mind.

 

“Why? Aren't you alarmed at the possibility of a good portion of the wizarding world believing that we're somehow- somehow _dating_ and _in_ _love_? The last words feel strange on his tongue but he brushes it off in order to watch Jeongguk pause from where he's carefully adding Porcupine quills into the potion.

 

“Let them think whatever they want to think, Taehyung. Both of our families and us aren't strangers to gossips and scandals, are we?”

 

He has a point. Taehyung begrudgingly agrees in his head but doesn’t ever voice that out as usual to give Jeongguk any satisfaction that he's right.

 

“But this one is just ridiculous. _You and me?_ I mean. How did they ever come up with the idea that we could ever be romantically involved?” He says instead and aims for a mocking laugh, but it comes out as strained.

 

Jeongguk’s stares at him with his intense eyes and Taehyung has the most pressing urge to look away, but he doesn't.

 

“Stir it four times anti clockwise.”

 

Taehyung groans but compels to do it, the previous topic forgotten, but after a few seconds he hears a sigh and then suddenly, cold fingers wrap over his own and a solid body presses close against his from behind and he gasps.

 

“Do it right.” Jeongguk’s voice is hushed and calm but Taehyung feels the side of his neck burning as his steady breath hits against his skin.

 

He instinctively feels the many stares now directed at the two of them, and he _squirms,_ feeling uncharacteristically shy.

 

“They're staring,” he says, trying to break free from his hand.

 

“Let them.” Jeongguk says, and Taehyung thinks he only imagined the way his voice turned breathy at the end.

 

  
They finish making the potion in a record time, being the first ones as usual and Slughorn’s grin is proud as he casts a look at the sunshine yellow coloured liquid swirling in the cauldron.

 

“Excellent as expected.” he murmurs to himself and turns to them with a twinkle in his old eyes. “you two make quite a good team.”

 

Taehyung’s face starts to flush again at the complement, feeling the professor meant more than what he said. This whole thing is going to be fucking embarrassing, Taehyung concludes in a resigned manner.

 

Jeongguk lingers around him when he puts leftover ingredients away, and Taehyung finally looks at him and lets out what he assumes an irritated, “what?”

 

“Nothing,” Jeongguk says coolly, leaning against the edge of the desk. “Just wondered if you want to have a flying session today evening.”

 

Taehyung’s immediate reaction is to say no as he already had too much for today and he doesn’t think he should spend time with Jeongguk more than necessary but something in the Slytherin’s pretty eyes makes him swallow down the word.

 

“Sure,” he says instead, catching the way Jeongguk’s shoulders let loose, very slightly. “let's meet at the usual time.”

 

If Taehyung feels that he made a reckless decision, he doesn't care.

  


━━━★

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so here we go, tell me what you think. comments are really appreciated :D
> 
> i'll try my best to update as much as i can during my vacation and if you want check out my other ongoing fic (self promo jksds)
> 
> happy new years and if you wanna chat find me on my [twitter](https://twitter.com/jeonkukoo) xoxo


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it's still september here so this chapter is for jeongguk baby, can't believe he's 21 already!!
> 
> thank you S for beta work <3

━━━★

 

The short walk to the quidditch pitch is familiar as Taehyung slung his firebolt over his shoulder, his other hand carrying a small bag while taking in his surroundings with slow, relaxed strides. The evening sky is a pretty golden hue with tints of red and orange swirling over the clouds strewn around, slight breeze ruffling his robes. The green of the vast field welcomes him as he enters the pitch, and no one is around either practicing or simply watching from the bleachers. Taehyung hums a sigh of content, pleased at the quiet atmosphere to the zone which usually buzzes with crowds and noise.

  


Or so he thought before something zoomed past his right ear with lightning speed, almost making his heart jump out of his throat.

  


“ _Asshole_.” He mutters under his breath.

  


Taehyung doesn’t need to whirl his head around to see who it is, too attuned to a certain Slytherin’s antics over the years to (literally and figuratively) drive him off the wall, it never comes off as a surprise.

  


He takes a second to pinch his eyes shut at the aggravating chuckle he gets in response from a distance. He drops his bag to the ground, and turns around with a sickly sweet smile plastered on his face to meet Jeongguk who is now hovering in the air few feets up on his firebolt, clad in his green and silver quidditch robes, wind sweeping his black hair out of his forehead and revealing his sharp eyebrows.

  


Well _fuck_.

  


His retort momentarily dies on his tongue, already regretting his decision to come here. He forgot how good Jeongguk looked in his quidditch gear, confidence oozing and so in his element.

  


And here he thought, that finally he's going to have a normal encounter with Jeongguk for once, what with everything going out of order since yesterday, but of course his mind’s pleas fall into deaf ears.

  


Before Jeongguk can make a comment over his abrupt silence, he speaks up.

  


“Never a moment without showing off your Wronski Feint huh? How obnoxious.” He taunts, putting down his broom and keeping it upright at arm’s length apart.

  


A slow smirk paints over Jeongguk’s lips.

  


“How can I not when your Seekers always fall for it?”

  


It's a direct jab at Jimin, and it always manages to rile Taehyung easily up like no other. Granted, he's defensive over his best friend, and Jeongguk always takes advantage of his weak spot.

 

“Desperate measures considering how poor your Chasers’ performance are, I see. Makes sense.”

  


“Not really. It's just out of my admiration for Victor Krum.” Jeongguk counters easily.

  


Taehyung scoffs to the side. “Might as well eat his ass at that, Jeon.”

  


“What if I ate your ass instead?”

  


Taehyung whips his head up, mouth going a little slack. Jeongguk is quiet, his eyes slightly wide, almost as if he really didn't mean that one to slip out. Taehyung feels his cheeks warming up -which seems to be a constant occurring these days-- and it's stupid, _really_ stupid to get this worked up over just a snide remark Jeongguk’s cutting tongue came up with.

  


There must be a way to extinguish this sudden awkward air that fell around them.

  


Taehyung pins him with an airy laugh, and Jeongguk’s spine snaps straight, gauging his reaction.

  


He narrows his eyes, looking as menacing as he can with his long fringe obstructing his view. “Do you ever wonder how it is like to get punched midair, Jeongguk?”

  


In few seconds, he's already up in the air on his firebolt, chasing after the Slytherin who abruptly made a swift dash over to the goal posts, vanishing from his hold.

  


This is so, so much better.

  
  


━━━★

  
  


“Oh come the _fuck_ on.”

  


Taehyung pulls on the handle to the fourth shower stall hard enough for the hinges to rattle with a slight creak, but still serenely unopened. He sighs in frustration, fingers still closed around the metal. He shakes his head to vanish the vivid image of Jeongguk in his half naked glory, adding more to his misfortune.

  


After a good hour up in the air flying and chasing, it ended with them arguing back and forth about who makes a better keeper among the two of them, if they ever got the chance. Taehyung didn't even realize they were inside the Slytherin locker room until Jeongguk began to strip in the middle of the room, his robes and protective gear sequentially piling up on a bench. Taehyung stood there, struck for a while until Jeongguk raised an inquiring eyebrow, finally kicking Taehyung’s limbs into action as he left the scene after rolling his eyes.

  


He can't be blamed for the momentary confusion as Jeongguk rarely used showers at quidditch locker room after their flying sessions together, claiming to prefer to use the bathrooms back in castle with _peace and quiet_. Taehyung always scoffed at his reasoning, calling him a spoilt pureblood brat. But now that he thinks back to it, he'd much prefer that than catching glimpses of Jeongguk’s bare chest and toned biceps which resulted in those strange, unnecessary thoughts and feelings that stormed his mind.

  


Taehyung doesn't know how to explain it. It has never particularly happened to him, at least not in a way that demanded his rapt attention. Sure, he's found some of the girls and boys attractive, he would even complement them on that, a passing comment purely out of his amicable nature, but it never went beyond that.

  


Taehyung just can't seem to stop staring at Jeongguk.

  


It isn't a sudden occurrence though. It's a gradual process he developed over his years at Hogwarts, from the very first moment he met Jeongguk. He still remembers just how small and quiet the boy was, so unlike the present him with all muscles and cocky smirks.

  


_Taehyung was simply mesmerized by his eyes when they first met at the Kings Cross platform number 9¾ . They were big and starry, to the point that Taehyung felt that the kid stood out from the crowds of first years just because of that. Little Taehyung was so transfixed on this boy swaddled in black matching his hair with sparkling eyes that he wanted to go talk to him, he was already planning on making many friends as much as he can on the first day, but stopped on his tracks when the kid’s parents came into his view. The pretty lady clad in a long overcoat who fusses over the kid’s hair with a fond smile is probably his mother._

  


_“The Jeons.”_

  


_Taehyung’s father mentions to him, kneeling down in front of him to adjust his robes._

  


_“Oh.”_

  


_Taehyung knew about the Jeons. It's almost impossible not to, when his mother complained about Auror Jeon often for reasons Taehyung didn't understand then, something along the lines of “the ministry” and “mindless raids”. Taehyung's father sat him down and told him about their long due family feud then, which Taehyung also had a hard time following because it sounded all too confusing for him._

  


_“It's my first time seeing their son. Looks like a good kid.”_

  


_Taehyung's father continued, his eyes flitting away for a brief moment to glance at_ _the pet owl he gifted Taehyung for his ninth birthday, flapping its wings once in pure boredom. Taehyung thought he was already late for his morning shift, but he didn't look like he was in any rush, smiling down at him to calm his nerves. So Taehyung wanted ask what his curiosity prompted him._

  


_“So, is it okay to-”_

  


_His question gets paused as he gets distracted by a distant conversation. Taehyung turns around, intrigued._

  


_“Auror Jeon, what a lovely surprise.”_

  


_His mother smiles at a man clad in dark robes, his hair swept to the side, looking like an older version of the kid with pretty eyes._

  


_He hears the sound of his father's sigh to the side._

  


_“Mrs Kim. Likewise,” the man cocks his head in a curt bow politely. “It's been quite a while since our last meeting regarding the case of the muggle bar.”_

  


_Taehyung’s mom lets out a quiet laugh at that. “How can I forget, what with the fiasco of enraged veelas almost rioting if not for our Magical law enforcement patrol stepping in.”_

  


_The young man shrugs, subtle but unapologetic. “Veelas or not, they were still criminals.”_

  


_“In the presence of muggles, Auror Jeon.” His mother counters, quirking an eyebrow._

  


_“Our auror team would have handled it on our own, just as smoothly, Mrs Kim.”_

  


_“Smooth is not something I’d associate with your team.”_

  


_“As if the Magical law enforcement patrol was anything but smooth. The muggles were even more confused.”_

  


_“Oh Merlin,” Taehyung's father exclaims in resignation, making Taehyung switch his attention back to him, his little mouth still open from the encounter before him._

  


_“I’m going to go and take your mom back before they start arguing in the middle of the station, okay?”_

  


_Taehyung nods, watching as his father stands up and heads toward his mother, swiftly winding a hand around her waist and greeting Auror Jeon with a pleasant smile._

  


_He's again distracted, now by a pair of eyes scrutinizing him from afar. The kid with sparkling eyes is now looking at him, frowning, almost mirroring his own expression as they engage in a staring contest with neither of them backing down._

  
  


“What's so interesting about this door that got you so caught up, Taehyung?”

  


Taehyung startles from his memories, head whipping back to see Jeongguk standing with his hands crossed in front of his middle, a towel tucked around his slender waist. His hair is damp, black strands falling over his eyes and some droplets of water dripping down his neck to the expanse of his chest. He's already gotten out of his shower while Taehyung was still struggling with getting into one. Taehyung forcefully rips his eyes from him before they travel further down, the tips of his ears already feeling warm.

  


He really needs to get it together before he embarrasses himself furthermore.

  


“ _Well_?”

  


Jeongguk prods again, in his goddamn awful taunting way which makes Taehyung wants to push his annoying self against a wall, or something.

  


“First of all, why in the name of Merlin are you in Gryffindor’s showers?”

  


“To strengthen Inter-House relationships, Taehyung. We all belong to a one family.” Jeongguk drawls, eyes dancing with mischief.

  


Taehyung scoffs, incredulous.

  


“Besides, you got no room to talk when you've just been in the Slytherin locker room earlier.” Jeongguk points out, a smirk forming on his lips. Taehyung’s hands forms into fists, resisting the urge to physically shut his mouth for spilling out nothing but facts.

  


“What's the reason for you to barge in here half naked? To show off?” Taehyung snaps instead, pinning him down with a glare.

  


“Just wondered why you were talking so long because you always show up in few minutes.” The Slytherin bites back, and pauses, “and also I'm running late to a meeting.”

  


Taehyung closes his eyes for a second, of course Jeongguk always has a point.  

  


“You still haven't answered my question, Taehyung.”

  


“If you haven't already noticed this, _Jeongguk_ ,” he stresses in a low voice, gesturing towards the cubicle door with a slight nod, “for some _mysterious_ reason all the stalls won't fucking open.”

  


“That's impossible.”

  


Taehyung snorts, “I even casted Alohomora on them.”

  


Jeongguk raises his eyebrow sceptically.

  


“You’re implying I'm an incompetent wizard who can't perform a basic spell?” Taehyung splutters, “you fucking-”

  


“Move.” Suddenly there are hands on his waist, far too gentle considering their history as Jeongguk murmurs. There's a undertone of mirth to his quiet voice, and something else that Taehyung can't decipher. His mouth automatically snaps close as Jeongguk maneuvers him to the side, trying to guess what the Slytherin is upto.

  


“Your wand,” he extends a hand at Taehyung without looking back.

  


It's a dilemma. Offering his wand to someone else requires an immense sense of trust for Taehyung, so he bites his lip and contemplates for a second too long.

  


The hand retracts even before Taehyung answers back.

  


“Well then,” Jeongguk sighs, as if he had already expected what his answer would be, and stands to his full height, the movement prompting his back muscles to shift. Taehyung swallows.

  


“Alohomora.”

  


The door rattles slightly, and Taehyung gasps.

  


“You can do it?” Taehyung breathes, in awe despite himself as he fixes his gaze at Jeongguk’s side profile, the confused frown to his knitted brows.

  


“Huh?” Jeongguk asks, still befuddled as he moves on to the last stall.

  


“Wandless magic,” Taehyung follows after him, elaborating, and he himself can't stop his voice from betraying how impressed and intrigued he is. “How did you learn it?”

  


Jeongguk pauses. Then he turns his face to the side, masking his expression from Taehyung. Few beats later he starts in a surprisingly soft voice.

  


“My dad taught me.”

  
  


“Oh.” Taehyung muses as Jeongguk glances at him again, and he notices the slight tinge of pink to the apple of his cheeks.

  


“He loves to tell me about his cool Auror stuff,” Jeongguk chuckles, fond, and Taehyung’s stomach does a weird flip at that. “So I practically begged for him to teach me some of his tricks.” He pauses again, and adds thoughtfully, “I’m still a beginner and I have a lot more to learn and perfect.”

  


It doesn’t come as a surprise for Taehyung. It's a perk of being an Auror’s son, he muses, a very talented and famous Head Auror at that. Just like how Taehyung himself used to question his father about everything and anything when he was a kid, because he was fascinated by his father's profession to cure people and bring them back to good health.

  


Taehyung feels like he's given a tiny glimpse to Jeongguk’s inside, a private detail, and he doesn't know how to react.

  


“That's… really cool.” Taehyung says genuinely, and he can't remember a time where he truly complimented Jeongguk without accompanying a sarcastic jab, and that's maybe why a flash of surprise colors the Slytherin’s face.

  


_No you're wrong. You complimented his pretty eyes in the dream, remember?_ A voice in his head reminds him and he's so quick to shut it down, again.

  


“ _Oh_. Thanks.” Jeongguk murmurs, touching the back of his neck for some reason.

  


Taehyung lets out an unnecessary cough.

  


Then Jeongguk turns around and Taehyung winces, feeling the awkwardness seeping into the air again.

  


Jeongguk pulls on the handle of the last cubicle door with effort, sighing when it doesn't budge.

  


“Alohomora.”

  


It clicks open with a slight creak, and Taehyung blinks.

  


“Looks like someone locked them up to pull a shitty prank.”

  


“Peeves?” Taehyung guesses.

  


“Most likely. Otherwise I don't know how Alohomora didn't work. Well, except for this. Seems like he ran out of time to fuck this one up.” Jeongguk says with a slight roll of his eyes.

  


Taehyung huffs in annoyance. “Maybe because Jimin and I told him to fuck off and threw dirty socks at him when he was lurking around the hallway outside our common room belting out to Celestina Warbeck.”

  


“You did what?” Jeongguk asks, tone amused.

  


“Told peeves to fuck off and threw dirty socks at him.” Taehyung counters defiantly.

  


Jeongguk clicks his tongue. “Wouldn't have expected that from a good boy like you.”

  


“Since when I’m good boy?” Taehyung asks, beyond exasperated but not annoyed.

  


“Kim Taehyung, the Hogwarts Sweetheart, loved by every professor, feeds Hagrid’s dangerous pets during his free times, has his own fanclub of first years who literary kiss the ground he walks-”

  


Taehyung groans, stepping forward to shove at the smirking Slytherin, but instead the slippery floor fails him, tripping.

  


He lands on Jeongguk with his palms finding purchase on his chest, the other immediately holding him up by his upper arms.

  


Their bare chests presses against each other, Jeongguk's skin cold from his shower and his lips a pretty pink. Taehyung blinks, the angle and the proximity giving an up close view of them, the plushness to his bottom lip and his nicely shaped upper lip, slightly chapped but moist, and he swallows. A distant sound of laughter and chattering has him a little startled and he presses more into him, albeit involuntarily.

  


Jeongguk doesn't seem to mind the hands on his body, instead honing his ears to listen to the sounds coming from whoever decided to have a practice session so late in the evening. They don't have to wait long.

  


“Oh Taehyung.” A head pops in down the hall, and Taehyung immediately recognizes the voice of his teammate, one of their beaters. Taehyung almost turns around to greet him before the other Gryffindor exclaims slowly, a flabbergasted, “and _Jeon_?”

  


It's like suddenly a switch went off in Taehyung's head, alerting him of his surroundings. His eyes widens, zeroing them on his own hands pressing onto Jeongguk's bare skin, their faces almost touching.

  


“ _Fuck_ ,” he mutters under his breath, hurriedly putting some distance between them when Jeongguk doesn't even budge, an almost bored look to his face.

  


“Didn't expect to see you here.” The boy continues, and Taehyung finally turns to face him, his cheeks flaming.

  


“Isn't it too late for practice?” Taehyung asks, swiftly trying to divert the topic of the conversation.

  


“We're just here to clean and polish the old broomsticks for first years.” He says, and Taehyung guesses it's a punishment from the way the beater slightly grimaces. “But Jimin complained someone had made a mess on the shower stalls when he went in here after his practice yesterday, so we are here to check.”

  


“Merlin yes,” Taehyung heaves a sigh. “It's about time.”

  


“Well then,” the boy says, “we'll inspect them and report to Madam Hooch after you leave,” he continues, and if Taehyung isn't mistaken he's muffling a snicker that almost threatens to slip out. “You can get back to whatever it is you two were doing.”

  


Taehyung splutters. “ _What_?”

  


“Seems like we barged in at a wrong time.”

  


Another head of blond hair pops out and winks, before disappearing down the hall. Taehyung blanches.

  


“See you at dinner, Taehyung.” His beater salutes him and leaves, smirk still prominent on his face.

  


Taehyung lets out a loud groan.

  


“That was _embarrassing_.” He sighs, before whirling around to meet Jeongguk’s face.

  


“And _you_ ,” Taehyung snaps irritably, “you didn't even try to do something about it.”

  


“Do what, Taehyung?” Jeongguk inquires, all too calm about the situation.

  


“Something!” Taehyung bites back, frustrated, “anything other than standing still like fucking coward.”

  


Jeongguk crowds him against the opposite wall before his reflexes catch up, and Taehyung braces himself for the impending punch, but it never comes.

  


“Listen, Kim _._ ” Jeongguk breathes, and Taehyung knows from the use of his surname that he's beyond pissed. The anticipation builds up in his stomach, again, but Taehyung doesn't know the reason for it. Jeongguk draws himself close, pressing against him and just so he can't escape his hold, gripping one of his wrists tight. Taehyung somehow manages to maneuver his free hand up Jeongguk’s back, fisting a handful of hair at the back of his head in retaliation, hard enough to hurt. Jeongguk grunts, something in his gaze shifting for a split second and Taehyung involuntarily tightens his fingers threading harshly through raven locks, but Jeongguk snaps himself out of it, gaining his composure.

  


“Sometimes you,” Jeongguk exclaims, a soft hiss more than words, “talk too fucking much.”

  


Taehyung should feel offended, he really is, but instead he finds himself just staring into his eyes before him. Jeongguk’s gaze sucks him in, two pools of galaxies he lets himself wander off for a moment.

  


“Do I manage to step on your nerves? I'm glad.” His voice comes out as a breathy whisper.

  


“See?” Jeongguk says as he makes a point.

  


Taehyung bites onto his bottom lip, and Jeongguk eyes lower for a moment at that. Taehyung’s tummy does that weird flip again.

  


“Listen now,” he continues, his voice strangely soothing, heavily contrasting with the way he literary has Taehyung trapped against his body and a wall, grip unyielding. “As I said before, let them think whatever they want.”

  


“Why?”

  


“Because, it won't matter if we say otherwise, or deny it. Everyone loves to feed off rumors and illusions, not facts and reality.”

  


Taehyung  contemplates for a while. “It doesn't bother you at all?”

  


Jeongguk falls silent, face passive. Taehyung hates it, hates the fact that the Slytherin can so easily mask whatever is going on in his mind from showing, like a thick cloak wrapped around his whole being.

  


“I try not to dwell on it and let it get into my head.”

  


“Fine.” Taehyung sighs, his eyes flickering nervously as he words his next question. “What about family.”

  


“I don't think it will be an issue,” Jeongguk says, before his eyes glints, “and your father doesn't seem to hate me.”

  


Taehyung rolls his eyes. “Oh fuck off.”

  


“Well then,” Jeongguk says, seemingly concluding their conversation, if it can even be called as such. He slowly backs off his personal space, taking few steps back.

  


Taehyung feels like he can properly breathe again, but he can't help missing that body heat snug against his own.

  


“Hope you finally have that shower Taehyung. You actually reek.”

  


━━━★

  


Taehyung has his head buried in the hands perched on top of the desk, waiting for professor McGonagall’s arrival the next morning. A slight headache is throbbing at his temples, and he rubs his hands over his face.

  


“They're talking about how Jeon and you were making out in the Gryffindor showers.” Jimin’s voice filters in, through his thoughts running thousand miles a minute.

  


Taehyung groans in response.

  


“Not even gonna ask about that one.” Jimin says hurriedly, in mild disgust.

  


“Nothing like that even happened.” Taehyung grunts, his hands muffling his voice. “I just happen to have shit luck these days.”

  


Taehyung has underestimated how quickly the news travels in Hogwarts, not much different from Muggle schools according to his father's opinion. Last week it was all about a fifth year Hufflepuff girl receiving a Howler from her parents about her failing grades, even though she opened it at Hufflepuff girls’ dorm. Taehyung had given this at least three days, but of course things won't turn out the way he wants regarding such matters.

  


“You most certainly do.” Jimin hums in agreement, far too amused by Taehyung's predicament.

  


Taehyung still hasn't told him about the dream of last night.

  


He's a bit guilty, because Jimin is his best friend he hides almost nothing from, who knows him the best like the back of his hand. But he can't bring himself to say what he dreamt about this time, the details of it far too intimate to disclose.

  


It starts with where Jeongguk crowds him against the wall, just like the last time, but it goes _much_ different than what actually happened.

  


_“Sometimes you,” Jeongguk exclaims, a soft hiss more than words, “talk too fucking much.”_

  


_Taehyung grins. Both his hands are winded around the Slytherin’s neck, fingers threading through his hair, more of a caress. He tugs once playfully and Jeongguk releases a soft noise which makes a tingle run down his spine._

  


_Jeongguk tightens his hold on Taehyung’s waist, his thumbs caressing the skin of his sides, just shy of the towel wrapped around hips. His touch is warm and gentle._

  


_Jeongguk’s face is so close now, his warm exhales hitting his lips. Taehyung brings him closer, cradling his cheeks in his palms._

  


_“You were waiting, weren't you?”_

  


_Taehyung doesn't answer that, instead pressing his lips onto the pink, glistening ones, sighing in relief and content._

  


_It's slow and deep, so slow it makes his toes curl and deep enough to make his stomach swoop with giddiness. Jeongguk licks at the seam of his lips with slow strokes of his tongue and Taehyung opens his mouth, meeting his tongue with his own. It's new and pleasurable, making him dig his nails into Jeongguk’s nape._

  


_They kiss heavily, at one point Taehyung bringing his hand down to touch at his shoulders, his chest, all the way down to his stomach to trace his soft abs. Jeongguk sucks his bottom lip to his mouth, softly nipping at it and running his fingers soothingly up and down Taehyung’s spine, so good that he actually moans._

  


_“Too much.” Taehyung parts away from the kiss, whining, when Jeongguk angles his head to kiss more intensely, giving Taehyung a few seconds to catch his breath before pressing a series of chaste pecks on his swollen and sensitive lips._

  


_Jeongguk chuckles. “I like this way of shutting you up, It's actually so effective.”_

  


_“You're so annoying.” Taehyung huffs, out of breath as he leans his forehead against Jeongguk._

  


_“I know,” Jeongguk murmurs, a soft smile tugging at his lips, it makes Taehyung heart race._

  


_“Smile more baby.”_

  


_“Why?” Jeongguk asks, entwining their fingers and squeezing softly._

  


_Taehyung tugs at their tangled hands, pressing them against his chest._

  


_“Because my heart loves it.”_

  
  


He sighs again, replaying it in his head for the nth time since he woke up. He wasn't mortified like the first time this morning, but more accepting, and actually spent time thinking about it with frowned brows, his knees drawing up to his chest and burrowing into his blanket.

  


He could have have written it off and shut the book as a typical teenage dream fuelled with hormones, but somewhere at the deep recesses of his mind, he knows it's not.

  


He lifts his head up when there's new footsteps, Jeongguk and Halla entering the noisy classroom together, talking among themselves. Taehyung observes him for a moment, eyes travelling along his form when he walks up to his usual seat at the back, Halla in tow, parallel to Taehyung's own seat. Jeongguk sits, putting down his textbooks on his desk, causing few strands to fall out of order from his neatly parted hair to his brow, which Taehyung finds attractive. Just before Taehyung diverts his eyes back to the front as the professor arrives, Jeongguk glances at him, as a habit they grew into. Taehyung nods at him in acknowledgement, ready to pay attention to the lesson when Jeongguk’s lips quirk up in a smile, eyes shining.

  


Taehyung feels struck, glued to his seat as Jeongguk turns back, his eyes now focused on the board.

  


That has never happened before.

  


━━━★

  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it's really been a long while since i last updated and i feel bad if i made you wait but life happened and i also had a writers block. but i'm back now! :D hope you liked the chapter aha!
> 
>  
> 
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/jeonkukoo)


End file.
